This invention relates to a construction useful as an educational or amusement device for building three-dimensional geometric forms. Magnetic construction systems have been used before in various ways but none has employed the combination of geometrical shape and the bipolar magnetic force so economically as in the present invention. Other, prior art, magnetic geometrical construction systems have comprised polyhedra or polygons of wood or plastic into which are embedded numbers of small individual magnets for linking the separate elements through north and south magnetic attraction.
A different type of structure is described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,148, entitled "Model for Atomic Forms", which is concerned with groupings of circle-shape flat magnets supported on nonmagnetic armatures to form spherical mosaics of magnetic fields. In that earlier patent wherein the magnets connect one to the next by edge-to-edge antiparallel attraction, the configurations of magnets can become stable structures only with the help of non-magnetic armatures, both to support the weight of the magnets as well as to hold them in their proper relationships.